starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiccan
Biography Early years William was born to a teenage mother and father. For the first five years of his life he was raised by his father’s parents, after his mother had abandoned him. Upon graduating from College his father took full custody of him. They lived together living an ordinary life. Billy has received high marks in school. Billy never hung out with the popular crowd in school, and often imagined himself to be “King of the Geeks” however he always had the strange ability to attract the cheerleaders and other girls considered out of league. Fire Billy was asleep in his house when he heard a sudden scream. being roused from bed he quickly entered the hallway and saw a shadowy figure. He went to follow it when suddenly flame burst up in front of him. The alarms rang and he quickly ran towards the door. As he did so he realized his father was nowhere in sight. Turning he ran back into his house as the fire department arrived to quell the fire. As he approached his fathers room a flaming support beam dropped down on him. He felt arms wrap around him and suddenly he was pulled from the debris. Standing up he looked around and found that no one was there. Firefighters ran up the stairs and immediately showered his form in a blanket and brought him safely outside. In the aftermath he had found out his father was dead. He was sent to live with his uncle, Dr. Orpheus. Book of Corin-Zah and the Order of the Magi When exploring his Uncles home after first moving in he found a room and was called to it by a disembodied voice he believed to be his uncle. After walking into the room he saw a book sitting on a table. He opened up the pages and was shocked when suddenly the pages started moving on their own. There was a bright flash of light and Billy's skin burned. As he looked down at his arms he saw the writing from the book inscribed on him. The Ancient tome of spells and arcane lore had merged with his body choosing him as protector of it's dark secrets. When it merged it also teleported Billy to the site of a Dark Ritual. A young man, Jefferson Twilight, was about to be sacrificed. Together with a mysterious girl they saved him from the ritual and teleported away to safety. Later Billy and the mysterious girl shared a kiss only to be interrupted minutes later by Dr. Orpheus who introduced the girl as his daughter Cynthia Orpheus, and Billy's cousin, causing embarrassment for the two. Red Wedding Coming Soon. Powers *'Magic:' Can use magic to enhance himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. **'Dimensional Travel:' Can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. **'Teleportation:' Can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. **'Lightning Generation:' Can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. **'Light Projection:' Can project intense light and heat. **'Energy/Solid Constructs:' Can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. **'Healing:' Can heal others. *'Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation:' Billy may posses a latent Reality Altering Ability which would allow him to seemingly manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want.. " until it does happen. Weakness If Wiccan cannot hear his spells they will not work. Only certain spells will work without him hearing them. Limitations Wiccan is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Category: Males (WH)